Apostando en el Amor
by Undertaker19-0
Summary: Nunca hay que apostar el amor de una persona a proposito el capitulo de Naruto y Sakura sera el mas extenso de todos, las otras parejas tendran su propio capitulo pero no tan largos
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y no hago esto por dinero.

Todo se sucede en shippu konoha gakuen den tanto dentro como afuera.

Lo de paréntesis son mis explicaciones.

Apuesta igual a Noviazgo

Todo comienza en la más prestigiosa escuela de todo Japón, la Shippu Konoha Gakuen Den, en ella se encontraban los estudiantes con grandes aptitudes académicas y deportivas de Japón, todo da inicio en la clase de biología del maestro Hatake Kakashi, por ser viernes el maestro no daba clases y les dejaba libre la clase mientras el se "iba a su casa" (la pura verdad es que siempre se le ve entrando al salón de química para "despedirse" de la maestra de química, Mitarashi Anko,) en el salón de biología los alumnos hacia lo que querían pero este día iba a ser muy interesante porque 7 chicos formulaban una apuesta entre ellos.

-Entonces ¿todos le entran a la apuesta?- dijo un joven serio y de ojos que parecían perlas.

-Vale Neji- le dijo otro de pelo castaño y enseñando una sonrisa perruna.

-Si el entra, yo también- afirmo otro de pelo negro y con aires de superioridad.

-De acuerdo- dijo un pelirrojo también serio y con cara de poco amigos.

-Que aburrido pero si ya no hay de otra, yo le entro- dijo otro de cabello negro y parado.

-Bueno esta bien- dijo otro pelirrojo un poco mas calmado que los demás (aquí Sasori ya no esta con la pandilla de Akatsuki debido a una pelea entre el y su líder Pain y ahora esta con Naruto y con los demás).

-¿Y tu Naruto? ¿Le entras o eres un cobarde?- dijo Neji burlándose.

-Ya me conoces, yo no me hecho para atrás- dijo el rubio para callar a Neji.

-Muy bien la apuesta esta servida, cada uno de nosotros deberá invitar a una chava a una cita, pero no a cualquier chava sino la que nosotros decidamos y ya veremos quien lleva las cosas con control el que gane se lleva los 100 yenes que pusimos ¿ya estamos?- dijo Neji para asegurarse que nadie se echara para atrás.

-¡SI¡- dijeron todos en coro.

-pero ¿Cómo elegimos a la chava del otro?- pregunto Kiba.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Shikamaru.

_10 minutos después_

-Muy bien puse los nombres de las chavas en estos papeles pegados en la pared y cada uno con dardo lo lanzaran al papel y así se sabrá ¿estamos?- dijo Shikamaru.

-¡SI!- dijeron todos.

El primero en lanzar su dardo fue neji que lo hizo con decision, luego siguió Gaara también seguro de si mismo, el siguiente fue Kiba que dudo un poco en su lanzamiento, después fue Shikamaru que lo hizo bien rápido para acabar con eso, Sasori también dudo y al final le toco a Naruto que nada mas retiro el papel de la pared y las sorpresas no se hicieron esperar.

El primero en abrirlo fue Neji que no le dio crédito a su suerte.

-Me toco… Tenten- dijo Neji con la mirada cabizbaja.

Al decir eso Sasori se empezó a carcajear pero cuando abrió su papel, se callo.

-¿Qué te toco Sasori?- dijo Neji para burlarse de el.

-m-m-m-me toco I-I-Ino- dijo tartamudeando el pobre de Sasori.

-¡QUE!- dijeron con todas sus fuerzas.

-pero si ella es una de las sexy de aquí, que suerte tuviste Sasori- dijo Sasuke con envidia.

-¿A eso llamas suerte? Ella me cae mal y aparte es muy vanidosa y superficial- dijo Sasori muy molesto.

-Ni modo Sasori ahora te aguantas- dijo Kiba cuando abrió su papel

-NO PUEDE SER, ME TOCO HINATA- grito kiba muy indignado.

-jajajaja no lo puedo creer el mas rudo de aquí va a tener una cita con la mas dulce e inocente de aquí- se río Naruto hasta caerse. Mientras que shikamaru abrió su papel.

-quien te toco shikamaru- dijo Sasuke muy intrigado.

-Ja me toco Temari la mas…- alardeo Shikamaru hasta que Gaara lo sujeto del cuello y lo choco contra la pared.

-ESCUCHAME BIEN BASTARDO TE ATRAVEZ A HACERLE ALGO A MI HERMANA Y TE JURO QUE VAS A APRENDER A NADAR SIN MANOS ¿ME HAS ESCUHADO?- dijo Gaara con aires de amenaza y como autentico mafioso y soltándolo al piso.

-Tranquilo Gaara mejor ve quien te toco- dijo Sasuke ayudando a pararse a Shikamaru.

-Me toco Matsuri- dijo un poco más calmado.

-¿Matsuri? Ha claro la que no habla con nadie, pues buena suerte Gaara- dijo Sasuke mientras abrió su papel y en eso Naruto también lo abrió.

-¿Quién te toco Naruto?- pregunto Kiba muy ansioso.

-Me toco Sakura-Chan- dijo muy feliz Naruto.

-¿La Haruno? La que quiere ser medico, jajaja pues suerte, porque ella es igual que Ino una de las mas sexy y ella no acepta a cualquiera- dijo Neji para bajar de su nube al rubio.

-Por lo tanto a Sasuke le toco la zorra de Karin- dijo Sasori en tono de burla.

-Oye no le digas así- dijo Sasuke.

-¿Qué no le diga así? Pero si ella se la pasa de cama en cama si eso no es ser zorra entonces dime que es- dijo Gaara muy acertadamente.

-Muy bien mañana iniciara nuestra apuesta a primera hora- dijo Neji muy firme.

-Esta bien- dijeron todos muy nerviosos y a las vez emocionados.

¿Qué va pasar con ellos?

¿Cómo reaccionaran tanto ellas como ellos?

¿La apuesta se cumplirá o algo se atravesara en el camino?

Descúbrelo en los sig capítulos que van hacer 7 después de este viendo las diferentes citas y sus resultados.


	2. NejiTen: no todo es lo que parece

Este capitulo se va a centrar en Neji y en Tenten.

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y no hago esto por dinero.

Todo se sucede en shippu konoha gakuen den tanto dentro como afuera.

Lo de paréntesis son mis explicaciones.

_En el capitulo anterior de este fic:_

_7 chavos crearon una apuesta que posiblemente seria o de la más grande o la más estupida de todas las apuestas conocidas hasta ahora ¿Qué esta en juego? ¿100 yenes o el amor de una persona? ¿Qué es más valioso para ellos? ¿Cómo afectara a los involucrados? y ¿acaso podré dejar de hacer tantas preguntas? Descúbranlo._

NejiTen: no todo es lo que parece ¿verdad Neji?

Todo inicia el sábado a las 9:00 AM, en un parque que es igual de grande que el estadio Maracaná del Brasil, situado a un lado de la shippu konoha gakuen den, ahí los 7 chavos se reunieron para dar inicio a su apuesta.

-Muy bien pues que tengan suerte y yo voy a buscarla- dijo Neji con un poco de nerviosismo y se despidió de los demás.

-Esta bien yo también la voy a buscar- dijo Kiba con un poco de seriedad.

Los demás ni siquiera se despidieron debido a que estaban más concentrados en sus citas respectivas aunque eso era muy extraño por parte de Gaara y de Sasuke.

-Veamos ¿Dónde podrá estar ella?- se pregunto Neji mientras caminaba por calle y sin perder su seriedad pero luego se acordó donde iba a estar Tenten.

-¡CLARO! Ya se donde esta- dijo Neji feliz.

Después de casi media hora llego a lo que parecía ser una escuela de gimnasia, muy grande por cierto, ahora lo único que tendría que hacer encontrar y pedirle una cita, solo que había un inconveniente, que casi el 60% de las chavas tenían el pelo castaño y tenían dos moños, así que no hubo de otra que buscar en cada salón de la escuela (esa escuela contaba con mas de 70 salones así que ya sabrán el trabajo que hizo) pero la suerte iba ser buena (bueno creo que ni tanta) porque las clases terminan a la 1:00 PM y todas las chavas salieron como en estampida y el pobre Neji no sabia si correr o hacerse a un lado para no ser atropellado, después de cómo 20 minutos la escuela estaba vacía, Neji seguía buscando, hasta que se harto de buscar y le pregunto al conserje.

-Oiga ¿No ha visto a una joven de pelo castaño y con dos moños?- pregunto Neji desesperado y muy cansado.

-Pues aquí la mayoría de ellas son castañas y tienen moños, excepto una que siempre lleva el cabello suelto creo que se llama Tenten no se, creo que esta en los aros, 1er piso 2da puerta a la izquierda, pero creo que ella es la que buscas - dijo el conserje con una sonrisa al final.

El corazón de Neji se alegro y salio corriendo como si tuviera un cohete atrás.

-Estos jóvenes y sus locuras por amor- dijo el conserje con una voz picara.

Neji esta vez no se desespero y llego por fin a donde estaba ella y hay la vio, en los aros con gran determinación ejecutando elegantes movimientos, siempre ella se quedaba para poder ejercitarse mas, cuando termino de entrenar entro Neji y le empezó a hablar.

-Lo haces muy bien para ser una novata- dijo Neji que por fin rió en todo el día.

-¡Neji!, no sabia que estabas aquí- dijo Tenten muy sorprendida.

-Bueno pues yo te estaba buscando porque te quiero preguntar algo- dijo Neji que por otro poco y se desmaya.

-¿en serio? Y ¿Qué me quieres decir?- dijo Tenten arreglándose el cabello y poniéndose su ropa.

-Bueno, yo, ¿tu quieres salir conmigo?- dijo Neji que estaba sudando.

-¡CLARO NEJI!- dijo Tenten muy fuerte que hizo que Neji saltara y cerrara por accidente la única puerta del salón (lo malo es que esa puerta solo se abre hacia fuera ósea que prácticamente estaban encerrados).

-¡Neji! ¿Estas bien?- dijo Tenten mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si estoy bien gracias- dijo Neji que se puso ligeramente rojo.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? Esa puerta solo se abre por fuera- dijo Tenten muy desanimada.

-¿Qué? ESTAMOS ENCERRADO, NO PUEDE SER, TODO ES TU CULPA- dijo Neji muy furioso (fíjense Neji sufre de bipolaridad).

-¿MI CULPA? Si tú fuiste el que cerro la puerta- dijo Tenten para defenderse.

-Si pero tu gritaste y me espante- dijo Neji enojado.

-¡PORQUE NO ACEPTAS TU ERROES COMO CUALQUIERA!- dijo muy furiosa Tenten.

-¿PORQUE NO DEJAS DE SER TAN LLORONA Y AVERIGUA COMO SALIR DE AQUÍ?- dijo Neji con furia.

-¿Por qué eres así Neji? ¿Por qué actúas como un pedante? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Tenten muy indignada por la actitud de Neji.

-fue por… Umi- dijo Neji muy triste.

Al ver a Neji triste, Tenten supo que esa actitud suya no era natural y empezaron a hablar muy profundamente.

-Neji ¿Quién es Umi?- pregunta la castaña.

-Su nombre completo es Masashi Umi, tiene mi edad y era mi ex, al principio lo nuestro era algo especial, era otro, podía reír, podía no ser tan estricto ni tan serio y no me quejaba, era feliz Tenten, en verdad lo era, pero con el paso del tiempo ya no nos veíamos, ella era mas fría y creía que era mi culpa hasta que…-dijo Neji hasta ahí porque empezó a romper en llanto y Tenten lo abrazo para calmar su dolor.

-dilo Neji, así calmaras tu dolor- dijo Tenten preocupada por el.

-Me puso los cuernos, a partir de ese día me dije a mi mismo que ya no amaría a alguien ¡NUNCA MAS!- dijo Neji muy enfurecido.

-Neji, lo lamento- dijo Tenten.

-No es tu culpa, es más perdón por haberte gritado, supongo que yo no nací para amar- dijo muy resignado Neji.

-Neji eso no es cierto, en realidad le gustas a alguien- dijo Tenten acercándose a el.

-¿en serio? ¿Quién?- dijo con sarcasmo.

-yo, Neji yo te amo, no por tu reputación sino por lo que eres tu en tu interior- termino su frase besando al chavo con ternura y Neji termino sucumbiendo ante los labios de Tenten, la temperatura subía entre ellos 2 y lo disfrutaban, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-Lo siento jóvenes por no haberlos sacado antes pero…- dijo el conserje cuando los vio en pleno asunto, Neji esta en una colchoneta sin camisa y Tenten encima de el ya desabrochadole el pantalón, los 3 se quedaron espantados.

-Lo siento, nosotros ya nos íbamos- dijo Neji poniéndose la camisa y ayudando a Tenten a vestirse. Después de 5 minutos se vistieron y se fueron como de rayo.

-En mis 15 años trabajando aquí, estos es lo más interesante que he visto- dijo el conserje muy desconcertado.

En las afueras de la escuela, ya eran las la 4:00 PM y los 2 querían estar mas tiempo juntos.

-Ya es muy tarde Tenten, mejor te llevo a tu casa y parece que va a llover- dijo Neji muy feliz.

-Si pero te puede quedar, mis padres están en los Estados Unidos y tardaran unos 2 días ¿Qué dices?- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa muy picara y traviesa.

-Bueno, si tu insistes, lo haré- le dijo a su ahora novia, y se dirigieron a la casa de Tenten felices de la vida.

¿Neji volverá a ser el que alguna vez fue?

¿Se le habrá olvidado la apuesta?

¿Y que cosas traviesas harán el y Tenten?

Pues quien sabe, el próximo capitulo veremos si Sasori podrá aguantar la actitud de Ino y veremos la 1er aparición de akatsuki.


	3. SasoIno: conocelo antes de juzgarlo

Ahora vamos a ver como le va a Sasori.

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y no hago esto por dinero y ya saben lo demás.

_En el capitulo anterior de este fic:_

_La apuesta ha iniciado, los 7 chavos se dispersan y van con todo para ganar, el primero en hacerlo fue Neji, pero no contó que con estar encerrado con Tenten cambiaria las cosas, se revela el pasado de Neji y al final fue el, el que no pudo resistirse ante ella y por otro poco los terminan echándoles agua para bajarles la temperatura a ellos 2. _

SasoIno: conócelo antes de juzgarlo

Todo inicia el sábado a las 9:00 AM, en un parque que es igual de grande que el estadio Maracaná del Brasil, situado a un lado de la shippu konoha gakuen den, ahí los 7 chavos se reunieron para dar inicio a su apuesta.

-Muy bien pues que tengan suerte y yo voy a buscarla- dijo Neji con un poco de nerviosismo y se despidió de los demás.

-Esta bien yo también la voy a buscar- dijo Kiba con un poco de seriedad.

Los demás ni siquiera se despidieron debido a que estaban más concentrados en sus citas respectivas aunque eso era muy extraño por parte de Gaara y de Sasuke.

Para Sasori seria un problema, porque ella le cae mal, pero por lo menos decidió hacer un esfuerzo, solo le basto caminar 3 cuadras para llegar a la florería Yamanaka, era grande, modesta pero grande para su suerte ya estaba abierta, con nervios entro, al entrar vio cuanta cantidad de flores bien acomodas, rosas, alcatraces, azucenas, margaritas, claveles, en fin un montón, Sasori esta muy impresionado tanto que no se dio cuenta de que cierta rubia lo estaba observando desde la caja.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Sasori?- dijo Ino para romper el silencio incomodo lo cual puso nervioso al pelirrojo.

-No, solo viene aquí para decirte algo y nada mas- dijo Sasori muy serio y acercándose a la caja lo cual incomodo a la rubia.

-S-Sasori ¿q-que me quieres preguntar?- pregunto Ino muy nerviosa.

-Ino, ¿quieres salir conmigo?- dijo Sasori mirándola fijamente a los ojos verde agua de ella, ya iba decir algo hasta que para su mala suerte llego la madre de Ino y para empezar le dio una bofetada a Sasori que ni siquiera pudo ver bien.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI HIJA, ESTUPIDO!- dijo la señora Yamanaka que se interpuso entre el y su hija.

Sasori se levanto, observo a Ino con enojo y se marcho no sin antes romper unos cuantos jarrones, Ino fue a la entrada para detener a Sasori pero el era muy rápido.

-¡MAMÁ! ¿Qué TE PASA?- le grito Ino a su mamá.

-Hija, el no es de confiar, el esta con esa pandilla, ¿Qué tal si vino para robar o para algo peor?- dijo la señora Yamanaka.

-El ya no esta con ellos y además el es muy diferente a ellos, el es muy comprensivo, es honesto y además me gusta- dijo Ino que al final bajo su mirada.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto muy enojada su madre.

-¡Que el me gusta! Y si no te gusta, no me importa, es mas voy a buscarlo- dijo Ino muy determinada y salio corriendo de la florería para ver por donde andaba Sasori.

El sol se estaba ocultando, ya eran las 6:00 PM (Ino se la paso buscando en muchos lugares y por eso transcurrió muchas horas), resignada, se dirigió a su casa, pero no sabia que alguien la estaba siguiendo, el miedo le gano a Ino y se echo a correr para perder a quien la seguía, pero faltando 3 casas para llegar a la suya, se le puso enfrente otro tipo, Ino se detuvo al verlo in darse cuenta que el que la perseguía la tomo por la espalda y la llevo a un callejón, ahí aparecieron otros 2 sujetos que la sujetaron de los brazos y la pusieron en contra de la pared, otro se le acerco y parecía que nadie podía ayudar a Ino.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Ino que sorpresa nos visites- dijo un joven de pelo naranja muy sádico.

-¡SUELTAME PAIN! O LO LAMENTARAS- dijo Ino con toda su fuerza

-No lo creo, chiquilla, ahora eres nuestra y vas a hacer todo lo que te digamos- dijo Pain mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Bien dicho Pain, déjame a mi primero- dijo uno de pelo azul y con rasgos parecidos a los de un tiburón.

-Tranquillo Kisame, todos tendrán su turno con la rubia- dijo Pain imponiendo su ley.

El asunto era muy serio, entre 5 miembros de Akatsuki iban a violar a Ino, ella intento escapar pero era inútil, eran más fuertes, ella estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo, luego empezó a llorar pidiendo que alguien la ayude.

-Te aseguro que después de esto, vendrás a buscarnos como la autentica puta que eres en realidad, para pedirnos más- dijo Pain que iba a ser el primero en hacerlo pero fue empujado hacia la pared por alguien, muy familiar para Pain.

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ, PAIN O TE MATO!- grito muy amenazador Sasori que llego cuando se distrajeron los demás.

-Miren pero si es la nenita de Sasori, nunca imagine que estuvieras aquí-dijo el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo mientras estuvo en Akatsuki: Deidara.

-¡CALLATE DEIDARA!- dijo Sasori todavía molesto.

-Sasori, cuidado con esa lengua, que te la pueden contar-dijo el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi.

-Si le quieren daño a ella, será por encima de mi cadáver- dijo Sasori dispuesto a defenderla.

-Sasori, creí que tenias cerebro, pero si tu insistes, date por muerto- dijo el único que no había hablado en todo el día, con unas marcar raras en su cuerpo.

Empezó una lucha que se veía que Sasori no podía ganar, intentaba golpear a Pain pero Kakuzo y Kisame lo tiraron al piso y ahí los 5 empezaron a golpearlo, hasta desangrarlo, pero luego se escucho unas sirenas que rondaban en el lugar.

-¡ES LA POLICIA! ¡VAMONOS INEPTOS!- grito Pain al darse a la fuga, dejando a Sasori en el piso sangrando, en cuanto a Ino se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para ayudarlo, la patrulla vio a los 2 y enseguida bajaron para ayudarlos, después llamaron una ambulancia para Sasori y mandaron patrullas para buscar a los de Akatsuki.

_Ya en el hospital._

-No puedo creerlo, ¿el te salvo?- dijo la madre de Ino que cuando se entero que su hija estaba en el hospital fuer como de rayo.

-Si, fue lindo de su parte, si no hubiera llegado pues no se que pasaría- dijo Ino muy conmovida y esperando a ver como estaba Sasori cuando llego un doctor.

-¿la señorita Yamanaka?- pregunto el doctor encargado de Sasori y de Ino.

-Si soy yo- dijo Ino muy preocupada.

-¿ella esta bien doctor?- pregunto su madre.

-No se preocupe, ya le hicimos los análisis, y esta bien, no tiene ninguna ETS- dijo el doctor muy calmado.

-¿Y Sasori?- dijo Ino preocupada.

-el también va estar bien, solo necesita descanso si quieres puede pasar a verlo- dijo muy confiado.

-gracias- dijo dispuesta para entrar al su cuarto.

Ino entro muy lentamente, ahí lo vio, con muchos vendajes en su cuerpo pero aun así se acerco y le dio un abrazo y para rematar un beso corto, pero cuando ya se iba, reacciono el pelirrojo.

-Ino ¿estas bien?- dijo Sasori muy leve e intentando levantarse.

-descansa, no quiero que mi amor sufra mas- dijo Ino mas calmada.

-¿tu amor? Eso significa que tú me quieres- dijo Sasori muy impresionado.

-No solo eso, sino que te amo y yo se que tu también sientes lo mismo por mi, descansa mi Sasori y cuando te sientas mejor salgamos ¿si? - dijo Ino ahora si calmada y saliendo de la habitación.

-lo siento chicos, pero yo abandono la apuesta, prefiero perder el dinero que a mi Ino- se dijo Sasori a si mismo.

¿En verdad Sasori esta abandonado la apuesta?

¿El e Ino tendrán paz o Akatsuki les dará más problemas?

Pues luego veremos, en el sig capitulo, Kiba tendrá que enfrentar el reto más grande de su vida: el padre de Hinata.


	4. KibaHina: te odio

Perdón por dejarlos esperando lo que pasa es que tuve un bloque mental y algunos problemas pero ya tengo los capítulos restantes, ya saben a quien le pertenece Naruto y bueno ahí les va.

_Anteriormente en el fic: Sasori tuvo un día de perros, fue golpeado por la madre de Ino, fue golpeado en su orgullo y fue golpeado por sus antiguos amigos de Akatsuki y termino hospitalizado, pero todo mejoro cuando Ino les dijo que lo quería y el se dio cuenta que la apuesta es una basura y decidió dejarla. _

KibaHina: te odio.

Todo inicia el sábado a las 9:00 AM, en un parque que es igual de grande que el estadio Maracaná del Brasil, situado a un lado de la shippu konoha gakuen den, ahí los 7 chavos se reunieron para dar inicio a su apuesta.

-Muy bien pues que tengan suerte y yo voy a buscarla- dijo Neji con un poco de nerviosismo y se despidió de los demás.

-Esta bien yo también la voy a buscar- dijo Kiba con un poco de seriedad.

Los demás ni siquiera se despidieron debido a que estaban más concentrados en sus citas respectivas aunque eso era muy extraño por parte de Gaara y de Sasuke.

Kiba se fue muy confiado, cree que el va a salir abante y se ganara los 100 yenes creía también que va ser muy fácil, ósea era Hinata la mas inocente de todas, y creía que todo estaba bajo control, después cruzar mas de 3 cuadras llego a la mansión Hyuga, sin duda la mas grande de todo Japón porque le pertenecía a una de las familias mas ricas de Japón, al verla Kiba casi se cae, bien decidido se dirigió a la entrada, toco el timbre espero unos 5 minutos hasta que le abrió Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata.

-¿Qué desea?- pregunto con un tono frío lo cual desconcertó a Kiba.

-Si, busco a Hinata ¿esta aquí?- digo Kiba con un tono muy suave.

-Pase por favor, ¡Hinata te buscan!- grito casi Hanabi mientras Kiba ya iba a la sala. En ese momento Hinata bajo las escaleras para ver quien la busca.

-K-Kiba-Kun ¿Qué haces a-aquí?- pregunto Hinata en un tono dulce

-Pues quiero preguntarte algo en privado- dijo Kiba mientras la veía.

-si esta b-bien, Hanabi nos puedes dejar solos- dijo Hinata.

-Esta bien, voy a estar afuera- dijo su hermana un poco enojada. Después de que se fue, ambos se sentaron, la presión se sentía en el aire, hubo un silencio incomodo pero Hinata rompió el silencio.

-¿Y bien? Que querías decirme- dijo Hinata un poco molesta, lo cual aun mas le extraño a Kiba.

-bueno quería saber si tu, bueno, ya sabes ¿quieres andar conmigo?- dijo Kiba muy serio pero no esperaba la reacción de Hinata porque al terminar lo que dijo, Hinata se paro y le dio una cachetada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso Kiba?, yo ya se lo que pasa MALDITO ESTUPIDO- grito Hinata hasta que se le acabara la voz.

-¿de que hablas?- dijo Kiba muy desorientado.

-Neji me lo dijo, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?, te importa mas el dinero que una persona ¿eh?, CONTESTAME IDIOTA.- dijo Hinata sacando acido de la boca.

-Hinata deja explicarme no era mi intención, todo fue idea de Neji- dijo Kiba para defenderse.

-¡CLARO¡ y tu te metiste como el perro que eres en realidad y que tanto te estimaba y saliste siendo como cualquier perro callejero-dijo Hinata para dar por terminada la conversación, las ultimas palabras de Hinata hicieron que Kiba reaccionara y se quedara en blanco por unos minutos.

-Hi-Hinata ¿en verdad me estimabas?- dijo mientras miraba al piso.

-No solo eso, también te miraba como mi hermano mayor, siempre me cuidabas y nunca me hiciste menos, hasta te amaba- dijo Hinata ya rompiendo en llanto, haciendo que Kiba se sienta mas culpable de lo que estaba antes.

-Hinata, no sabes como lo siento, creo que no merezco que me veas a la cara pero antes de irme tengo algo que decirte- dijo Kiba cuando levanto el rostro de Hinata le limpio las lagrimas y se acerco a ella que no hubo de otra que el la beso lentamente, Hinata se entrego por muy poco tiempo.

-¡NO KIBA!, será mejor que te largues de aquí no quiero verte nunca mas- dijo Hinata muy enojada y triste a la vez.

-de acuerdo, esta muy claro que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo Kiba serio mientras se dirigía a la salida, miro por ultima vez a Hinata y se fue, después de eso Hinata se fue a su cuarto llorando sin detenerse y se encero para que nadie la molestara, mientras afuera Kiba esta caminando, estaba muy deprimido e incluso estaba llorando, Kiba nunca había llorado y en especial por un chava.

-Hinata, perdóname por favor- dijo llorando Kiba llegando su casa que estaba a solo 20 minutos de la mansión Hyuga, mientras que en ese lugar Hinata aun lloraba sin poder calmarse hasta que Hanabi entro a consolar a su hermana.

-hermana, ¿estas mejor?- pregunto Hanabi preocupada por su hermana.

-¿Por qué Hanabi? ¿Por qué los hombres son unos perros?- dijo Hinata muy desolada.

-Hinata, se que estas triste pero, el se disculpo contigo y además se nota que tu le gustas, dale otra oportunidad, eso te hará bien en ti- dijo Hanabi muy sabia en sus palabras.

-No hermanita, el me quería usar, no puedo perdonarlo, no puedo- dijo Hinata muy enojada.

-Bueno, Hinata yo no te puedo pedir que lo perdones, únicamente tu corazón te puede decir, piénsalo- dijo Hanabi mientras salía del cuarto de Hinata, dejando a su hermana en un predicamento.

Aclaraciones: este capitulo puede decirse el inicio de uno nuevo, faltan detalles pero y si no hay mas retrasos lo puedo terminar después de este fic.

Perdón por no incluir al padre de Hinata pasa que en lo que tenia planeado no era muy buen papel y lo cambie por Hanabi.

El próximo capitulo Shikamaru tendrá doble presión: como conquistar a Temari y no lastimarla porque sino Gaara le va a dar con todo.


	5. ShikaTema: una declaracion inusual

Perdón por dejarlos esperando lo que pasa es que tuve un bloque mental y algunos problemas pero ya tengo los capítulos restantes, ya saben a quien le pertenece Naruto y bueno ahí les va.

_En el cap. Anterior la confianza de Kiba se fue hasta los suelos cuando Hinata se le puso enfrente de el y le dijo hasta de lo que se iba a morir, a tal grado de que ambos terminaran sufriendo sentimentalmente, Kiba llora y Hinata se enoja._

ShikaTema: acto sorpresa.

Todo inicia el sábado a las 9:00 AM, en un parque que es igual de grande que el estadio Maracaná del Brasil, situado a un lado de la shippu konoha gakuen den, ahí los 7 chavos se reunieron para dar inicio a su apuesta.

-Muy bien pues que tengan suerte y yo voy a buscarla- dijo Neji con un poco de nerviosismo y se despidió de los demás.

-Esta bien yo también la voy a buscar- dijo Kiba con un poco de seriedad.

Los demás ni siquiera se despidieron debido a que estaban más concentrados en sus citas respectivas aunque eso era muy extraño por parte de Gaara y de Sasuke.

-¿para me metí en esto?, si es lo mas aburrido que he hecho en mi vida- dijo Shikamaru con siempre característica personalidad mientras salía del parque, iba tranquilo hasta que Gaara le llego por detrás.

-Mira Shikamaru, te lo dijo por ultima vez, mas te vale tratar bien a mi hermana, si por ahí me entero que le hiciste algo malo, te aseguro que necesitaras un pulmón artificial- dijo Gaara dejando las cosas demasiado clara.

-S-si e-esta bi-bien- dijo tartamudeando el pobre de Shikamaru, temblando de miedo por la amenaza de Gaara, después de eso Shikamaru se fue corriendo a buscarla, bajo la amenaza de Gaara, pero este al ver como Shikamaru dudaba hizo una llamada a su hermano.

_Bueno._

_Kankuro, quiero que me hagas un favor._

_Si claro ¿Qué quieres?_

_Escucha con atención, tiene que vigilar a Temari._

_¿Por qué vigilarla? ¿Esta en peligro?_

_Nada eso, lo que pasa es que va a tener una cita._

_¿Una cita? ¿Con quien?_

_Con Shikamaru, por eso quiero que los vigiles, no importa a donde vayan, tienes que seguirlos._

_Oye ¿y yo porque? _(frase de Vicente Fox).

_Porque tu vas a estar libre este día y aparte yo no puedo porque, yo también tengo una cita._

_¡POR FIN! Mi hermanito ya tiene novia._

_¡CALLATE!, luego hablamos de eso, por ahora preocúpate por Temari ¿entendido?_

_Si no te preocupes nos vemos mas tarde._

_Adiós._

-Bueno, Gaara por fin tiene a alguien en su corazón de piedra- dijo Kankuro en tono burlón mientras regresaba a casa después de su examen extraordinario, en ese momento al llegar a su casa, encontró una nota de Temari en la puerta que decía:

_Hermanos, me fui con Shikamaru al cine, no me esperen a comer ya que voy con Shika todo el día, Kankuro por favor no hagas nada que pueda enojar a Gaara, ya que si se enoja también yo voy ha estar involucrada y Gaara no te enojes por irme así sin avisarles en personas, nos vemos en la noche._

_Atte: Temari._

Los ojos de Kankuro se agrandaron a tal grado de que parecían que se iban a romper, se echo a correr de donde estaban ellos ya que el único cine de la región estaba en la zona comercial, no estaba tan lejos aunque era muy grande y fácil de perder, mientras que Kankuro había llegado a la zona comercial, Shikamaru y Temari ya estaban a las afueras del cine para ver que película querían ver.

-¿Cuál quieres Temari?- dijo Shikamaru con tal de complacerla.

-mmmmmm que tal esta "los príncipes todavía existen"- dijo Temari con una sonrisa muy bonita. A Shikamaru nunca le han gusta ese tipo de películas, le parecían muy cursis, pero tenia que hacerlo o sino perdía.

-De acuerdo vamos- dijo Shikamaru ya para comprar los boletos, en esos momentos llego Kankuro un poco agotado y sin aire, cuando los vio entrar no dudo enseguida y los siguió, Shikamaru y Temari ya estaban en la sala no 6 y solo faltaban 3 minutos para que empezara, un poco después Kankuro los encontró y entro a la sala 6.

-¡ahí Temari! ¿Por qué elijes este tipo de películas?- dijo con queja Kankuro que se sentó 3 filas atrás de ellos, empezó la película y Shikamaru al primer momento tomo la mano de Temari, la rubia se dio cuenta de que la mano de Shikamaru estaba en la suya lo cual hizo que se pusiera roja por unos minutos.

-¿Shika?-dijo Temari en voz baja para no interrumpir la película.

-¿Si T-Temari?- dijo Shikamaru muy nervioso y un poco rojo.

-quiero decirte algo- dijo Temari con un tono pícaro, lo cual hizo que Shikamaru se pusiera como un tomate.

-¿D-dime?- dijo Shikamaru muy temeroso de lo que le iba a decir Temari, mientras que Kankuro estaba al pendiente de ellos.

-Te esta sudando la mano- dijo Temari muy seria, lo cual desilusiono a Shikamaru.

-Si es cierto perdón- dijo Shikamaru quitando su mano de la de Temari avergonzado y con la mirada cabizbaja.

Después de unas cuantas ahora, salieron del cine un poco cansados, sin embargo Temari quería estar a solas con Shikamaru un poco mas, así que fueron a n lago que estaba en las afueras de la zona comercial, Kankuro ya no podía mas seguirlo, estaba muy aburrido y hambriento, los dejo ir como si nada.

-Temari no dejes ir- dijo Kankuro en tono muy sincero, mientras se retiraba a su casa. Mientras que en el lago Shikamaru estaba a punto de decirle lo que pasa realmente, que el en realidad solo lo hace por una apuesta, pero la rubia tomo al moreno y lo beso que hizo que ambos cayeran al agua. Ambos salieron y miraron como corderos con la mirada muy perdida del uno al otro.

-Temari pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto un confundido Shikamaru.

-Pues por que me gustas y he oído que lo tiene grande- dijo Temari muy picara en sus últimas palabras, lo cual causo que Shikamaru se quedara en blanco por obvias razones.

-E-en serio, bueno no tenia idea de eso- dijo Shikamaru muy rojo que ya ni sabia que hacer.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa hacer algo más divertido?- dijo Temari encima de Shikamaru. Pero no le tomo tiempo de pensarlo, tomo a Temari y la llevo a su casa con una gran urgencia, y así se formo una pareja muy singular.

En el próximo capitulo Gaara saca lo mejor de el con Matsuri: el baile.


	6. GaaMatsu: El baile de Nochebuena

Por fin la espera termino para quienes querían la continuación de este fic, ha pasado mucho, creo que pasaron unos 5 meses no me acuerdo exactamente, pero bueno, decidí hacer este capitulo ya que se acerca la navidad, algunos se preguntaran ¿si esta historia empezó hace meses atrás, porque paso directamente al mes de Diciembre? Bueno la respuesta es que esta historia comienza por estos días perdón si no lo especifique antes, se me olvido ese detalle, aclarado todo, empecemos todos ya saben de quien son los personajes, en donde se basa y para los malos fics y sus autores, les tengo una sorpresita luego diré de que se trata.

GaaMatsu: El Baile de Nochebuena.

Todo inicia el sábado a las 9:00 AM, en un parque que es igual de grande que el estadio Maracaná del Brasil, situado a un lado de la shippu konoha gakuen den, ahí los 7 chavos se reunieron para dar inicio a su apuesta.

-Muy bien pues que tengan suerte y yo voy a buscarla- dijo Neji con un poco de nerviosismo y se despidió de los demás.

-Esta bien yo también la voy a buscar- dijo Kiba con un poco de seriedad.

Los demás ni siquiera se despidieron debido a que estaban más concentrados en sus citas respectivas aunque eso era muy extraño por parte de Gaara y de Sasuke.

-¿para me metí en esto?, si es lo mas aburrido que he hecho en mi vida- dijo Shikamaru con siempre característica personalidad mientras salía del parque, iba tranquilo hasta que Gaara le llego por detrás.

-Mira Shikamaru, te lo dijo por ultima vez, mas te vale tratar bien a mi hermana, si por ahí me entero que le hiciste algo malo, te aseguro que necesitaras un pulmón artificial- dijo Gaara dejando las cosas demasiado clara.

-S-si e-esta bi-bien- dijo tartamudeando el pobre de Shikamaru, temblando de miedo por la amenaza de Gaara, después de eso Shikamaru se fue corriendo a buscarla, bajo la amenaza de Gaara, pero este al ver como Shikamaru dudaba hizo una llamada a su hermano.

_Bueno._

_Kankuro, quiero que me hagas un favor._

_Si claro ¿Qué quieres?_

_Escucha con atención, tiene que vigilar a Temari._

_¿Por qué vigilarla? ¿Esta en peligro?_

_Nada eso, lo que pasa es que va a tener una cita._

_¿Una cita? ¿Con quien?_

_Con Shikamaru, por eso quiero que los vigiles, no importa a donde vayan, tienes que seguirlos._

_Oye ¿y yo porque?_

_Porque tu vas a estar libre este día y aparte yo no puedo porque, yo también tengo una cita._

_¡POR FIN! Mi hermanito ya tiene novia._

_¡CALLATE!, luego hablamos de eso, por ahora preocúpate por Temari ¿entendido?_

_Si no te preocupes nos vemos mas tarde._

_Adiós._

Al ver como Shikamaru salio corriendo como perro asustado, supuso que el también debía irse a buscarla.

-Ya ni modo, tengo que encontrarla y acabar con esto de una buena vez- dijo Gaara y con un cara de mal humor empezó a caminar por todo el parque hasta que choco con alguien mas causando que ambos se cayeran lo cual causo que Gaara casi lo golpeara.

-¡OYE FIJATE POR DONDE VAS TONTO!- grito Gaara hasta ponerse rojo, pero ni así le hizo caso esa persona.

-¡NO ME ESCUCHASTE, TE DIJE QUE FIJARAS!- dijo Gaara agarrando a la persona de la sudadera, pero sorpresa al ver quien era esa persona cuando se le cayó el gorro de la sudadera.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento- dijo la pobre de Matsuri que no quería ver a Gaara a los ojos, lo cual causo que el se avergonzara de sus actos e hizo lo que nadie creería en mucho tiempo, disculparse.

-No, yo lo siento no sabia que eras tu enserio- dijo Gaara mientras le soltaba la sudadera a Matsuri y la ayudaba a recoger sus cosas que se cayeron tras el choque.

-¿Y que haces por aquí Matsuri?- dijo Gaara para tener algo que conversar con ella.

-N-nada importante, bueno nos vemos Gaara-Kun- dijo Matsuri con mucha prisa lo cual hizo que Gaara no pudiera hacer nada para detenerla.

-¡Matsuri espera!- fue lo único que dijo Gaara para poder hacer algo para detenerla pero sin éxito alguno y lo único que pudo hacer es tirarse al pasto y quejarse.

-Mierda, así no voy a conseguir nada, mientras esa niñita boba se aislé de mi, no podre invitarla a salir, no se porque acepte esta apuesta, de haber sabido que esto pasaría, no me hubiera implicado- dijo Gaara muy molesto mirando al cielo.

-Tal vez deberías cambiar tu actitud, pelos de zanahoria- dijo un joven de cómo de unos 23 años que por alguna extraña manera se parecía mucho a Gaara que estaba en las cercanías.

- Y a ti quien te pregunto, imbécil- le contesto Gaara agresivamente.

-Ves, ese es tu problema, siempre que un te dice algo en forma de broma, quieres amenazar de muerte a los demás, y a demás ella se aleja de ti por miedo, te tiene miedo de cómo actúas y por eso te respeta, por miedo- dijo ese joven con mucha seriedad y hablando en serio.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- grito Gaara.

-Entonces, demuéstrale que puedes ser dulce y con sentimientos, créeme, yo se lo que te digo- dijo el joven sin mas que decir.

-Esta bien, pero únicamente lo hago por mi, no por ella me entiendes- aclaro Gaara.

-De acuerdo, primero ve que le gusta, ese es el primer paso- dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo- Mira habrá un baile aquí mismo, porque no la invitas.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?- pregunto Gaara un poco interesado.

-Se le cayo a esa niñita boba, como tu les dices, parece que quiere estar en ese baile, pero como cada año, es rechazada, me da pena es esa niña ¿no lo crees?- dijo el joven con la intención de ver como reaccionaba Gaara.

-¿Rechazada?- dijo Gaara en voz baja, esa palabra siempre lo atormentaba, desde que entro a la shippu konoha gakuen den, siempre fue rechazado por los demás, solo por ser hijo del director de otro colegio, siempre le traía problemas, siempre estuvo solo, nadie quería estar a su lado, ni en clases, ni a la hora de almuerzo, por eso decidió ser mas agresivo, para no sentirse rechazado pensó que ser mas agresivo seria la solución, pero lo único que causo fue que le tuvieran miedo, excepto a Naruto y sus amigos, ya que creían que había algo bueno en el.

-¿Estas bien Gaara?- pregunto el joven, haciendo que Gaara vuelva en transe.

-¿eh?, si estoy bien, dame ese papel, quiero ver cuando va hacer- dijo Gaara demasiado interesado.

-Sabia que lo harías por ella, el baile será hoy, 23 de diciembre, a las 7:00 de la tarde, así que mejor prepárate- dijo el joven con una sonrisa cálida.

-De acuerdo, lo hare por ella, Gracias por tu ayuda- dijo Gaara, pero el joven había desaparecido con el aire, lo cual dejo a Gaara atónito.

-Ahora se que hacer- dijo Gaara mientras se dirigía a su casa, a buscar su traje de gala.

_Ya en su casa_

-Mierda, donde cojones esta ese traje- grito Gaara hasta mas no poder. Hasta que por fin después de un par de horas, lo pudo encontrar, por fin era la hora. (Perdón por el leguaje).

Ya en el parque el baile de la nochebuena había comenzado, las parejas bailaban al compas de las canciones, para hacerlo mas espectacular, hicieron la pista de baile como la de un pueblo en navidad, todos los presentes estaban deleitados con tan hermoso baile, en especial Matsuri que siempre va a ese baile, pero ella no quiera ser solo una espectadora mas, sino también estar ahí, pero se resignaba ya que pensaba que nadie bailaría con ella porque es una tímida.

-Como me gustaría estar ir contigo, Gaara-Kun- dijo Matsuri con una voz de tristeza pero sorpresa que se llevo.

-Pues entonces bailemos- Dijo Gaara feliz, lo cual hizo que Matsuri del susto que se dio, cayera al suelo.

-G-Gaara-k-k-k-k-kun- dijo tartamudeando la castaña.

¿Entonces bailamos?- dijo Gaara ayudando a levantar a Matsuri tomándola de su mano.

S-s-si Gaara-Kun- dijo Matsuri intentando que los nervios no le ganen-Pero no estoy arreglada- dijo un poco desilusionada y con temor de hacer enojar al pelirrojo, lo cual soltó una risa.

-Para mi, tu siempre te veras bien- dijo Gaara haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara hasta quedar como un tomate.

Ambos entran a la pista con ternura, al momento de bailar, Gaara sintió algo que nunca sentía, algo cálido en su corazón, era amor, amor por Matsuri y reflexiono que no necesitaba amenazar a la gente para no sentirse rechazado y aislado de los demás, querer a los demás te hace sentir especial, al terminar la pieza, Gaara le levanta la cara de Matsuri para darle un tierno beso que hizo que todos se conmovieran y Matsuri sorprendida por ese acto se entrego al pelirrojo, después del baile, Gaara y Matsuri fueron a la casa de ella para pasar la noche ya que Gaara quiere estar mas tiempo con la castaña y aparte le da flojera irse a su casa, cuando llegaron, sorpresa de Gaara ya que se encontró con ese joven que estaba con el en el parque.

-Matsuri, entra ahora estoy contigo- dijo Gaara para darle las gracias, Matusri sin decir algo entro a la casa, Gaara se dirigió a ese joven con buenas intenciones.

-Oye esto es muy difícil para mi pero, gracias por todo lo que hiciste el dia de hoy- dijo Gaara muy conmovido.

-No hay de que, nunca voy ha olvidar ese momento en el que Matsuri me acepto tal y como soy- dijo el joven lo cual desconserto a Gaara.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Gaara muy preocupado.

-Cuando tengas 23 años, lo sabras.- dijo el joven mientras desaparecia en el aire en frente de Gaara, lo cual lo dejo muy atonito.

¿Gaara por fin cambiara de actitud?

¿El Gaara de 23 de años le dijo al Gaara del presente que cambie de actitud o solo fue una ilusión?

Siguente capitulo, como especial de Navidad el dia 25 les traigo el capitulo de SasuKarin, con tema navideño XD. Pongan reviews y felices fiestas, a propósito para los malos fics y sus autores, la sorpresa es que puede que les haga un video para ellos pero antes de que me vengan con otras cosas, dire cosas buenas y a la vez malas, pero todo depende de los reviews que dicen si si o si no. Se despide de ustedes un loquendero.


	7. SasuKarin: Un regalo inesperado

A toda la comunidad de Fanfiction les deseo una feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo, empecemos.

SasuKarin: Un regalo inesperado.

Todo inicia el sábado a las 9:00 AM, en un parque que es igual de grande que el estadio Maracaná del Brasil, situado a un lado de la shippu konoha gakuen den, ahí los 7 chavos se reunieron para dar inicio a su apuesta.

-Muy bien pues que tengan suerte y yo voy a buscarla- dijo Neji con un poco de nerviosismo y se despidió de los demás.

-Esta bien yo también la voy a buscar- dijo Kiba con un poco de seriedad.

Los demás ni siquiera se despidieron debido a que estaban más concentrados en sus citas respectivas aunque eso era muy extraño por parte de Gaara y de Sasuke.

Para Sasuke esto no tenia sentido, es decir, para que perdía su tiempo intentado tener una cita con un p**a, según el así veía a Karin, simplemente no valía la pena.

-Mierda, esto es una perdida de tiempo, mejor me largo- dijo Sasuke muy cabreado porque sabia que todo esto era mierda, mientras caminaba directo a su casa, recordaba lo que los demás le decían acerca de Karin, de que ella afloja muy fácilmente, que con cualquiera lo hace, a Sasuke no le importaba mucho, de hecho no le importa nada que tenga que ver con mujeres ya que pensaba que eran un estorbo etc. Cuando ya estaba por llegar a su casa, escucho una voz muy seductora que esta diciendo su nombre y muy rápidamente Sasuke sabe de quien es esa voz.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Cómo estas bombón?- pregunto muy sensualmente Karin que estaba recargada en una pared en una pose muy sexy pero no tuvo ningún resultado en Sasuke.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Sasuke intentado deshacerse de ella.

- Tranquilo Sasuke, ¿no quieres que te de tu regalo de navidad?- dijo Karin mientras se dirigía a Sasuke muy sensualmente.

-¿Por qué no te vayas a chingar a otro?- dijo Sasuke muy cabreado.

-Vamos, se que tu quieres.- alardeo Karin cuando su mano izquierda iba al cierre de Sasuke, lo cual ya encabrito a Sasuke y lo obligo a dar una bofetada muy fuerte e hizo que Karin cayera sin remedio al piso.

-¡YA DEJAME PINCHE P**A!- dijo Sasuke muy enfadado.

-¡Lárgate, no te quiero nunca mas por aquí!- dijo Karin muy molesta.

-Como sea, adiós.- dijo Sasuke entrando a su casa, mientras que Karin se levanto y se fue a su casa que estaba junto a la de Sasuke, cuando llego antes de abrir la puerta, respiro profundamente y con una mirada de miedo, entro, no sabia lo que le esperaba, entro con cuidado, sus hermanos se habían ido al parque a jugar y su madre estaba en el hospital, cuando creyó estar segura que no había nadie, se encontró con su padre, un hombre de unos 34 años y un poco robusto.

-¿y el dinero?- pregunto su padre.

-No hay y ya no quiero esto papá, la gente en la calle me ven como una ninfómana, no puedo ir a ningún lado por temor a que la gente me juzgue mal, no quiero terminar como mi hermana (en este fic, Karin tiene hermana pero no es importante)- dijo Karin con lagrimas en los ojos, su padre la obligaba a prostituirse por dinero para pagar la operación del corazón de su madre.

-Mira, yo soy tu padre y yo decido que hacer contigo, ¿me entiendes pendeja?- dijo su padre queriendo imponerse.

-¡DE NO SER UN BORRACHO Y DE NO HABER MANEJADO ESE DIA, MI MAMÁ ESTARIA BIEN MALDITO BASTARO!- grito Karin con ira y tristeza a la vez causando que su padre la bofetada con fuerza y no bastarle con eso… la viola.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡NO, ME DUELE!- grito Karin muy desesperada.

-¡CALLATE, MIRA QUE ESTAS BIEN BUENA! ERES MIA, TODA MIA- dijo el enfermo de su padre, lamentablemente esta situación era todos los días, Karin no podía defenderse, era muy horrible esta situación.

_Cuatro horas después._

-Para la próxima, ya sabes, sin no hay dinero, bueno- dijo su padre mientras Karin corre llorando hacia la entrada.

-¿A donde vas?- grita su padre, pero Karin ni le hace caso y azota la puerta, Karin se va corriendo por la calle sola en plena navidad, con lagrimas, harta de los abusos de su padre, harta de esta viva, harta de ser considerada una ninfómana, Karin no sabia a donde ir, a quien recurrir en estos momentos pero cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido choco con alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Ah perdón-dijo Karin sin saber quien era, pero sorpresa.

-Se ve que estas de mejor humor- dijo Sasuke también un poco calmado.

-S-Sasuke, lo siento no me di cuenta que venias por aquí- dijo Karin para explicarle a Sasuke lo que paso.

-No te preocupes, ¿Por qué lloras? - dijo Sasuke muy serio, Karin ya no podía contenerlo, tenia que decírselo a alguien.

-Me violaron, Sasuke, me violaron- dijo Karin llorando incontrolable y termino abrazando al Uchiha, Sasuke quedo desconcertado a tal revelación que quiso saber como.

-¿Quién te violo Karin?- pregunto Sasuke con un nudo en su garganta.

-Fue mi padre y no solo eso, también me obliga a prostituirme por dinero y ya no quiero eso, quiero vivir una vida normal, quiero tener buenos amigos, a alguien que me ame, como tu Sasuke-Kun, siempre me gustaste pero por culpa de mi padre, nunca te lo pude decir porque tenia miedo ha que me rechazaras.- dijo Karin en un tono muy delicado pero Sasuke la interrumpió con un beso pequeño.

-Karin, también me gustas, nunca pensé que esto te pasa, mierda, perdóname por lo que hice esta mañana, no sabia que pasabas por esto- dijo Sasuke tratando de calma a Karin.

-Lo malo es que no tengo a donde ir y lo peor es que tengo que regresar con ese desgraciado- dijo Karin muy deprimida.

-No tienes que regresar, quédate conmigo a celebrar la navidad, ya veremos que hacemos con ese hijo de puta, pero por favor quedate conmigo- dijo Sasuke tratando de convencer a Karin.

-Gracias Sasuke-Kun, nunca crei tenerte como regalo de navidad, esta bien me quedo contigo- dijo Karin muy feliz de que por fin tenga a alguien a su lado. Sasuke y su Karin-Chan (que raro suena Karin-chan) se fueron a un hotel para pasar la noche para evitar al padre de la susodicha, pero se podría decir que fue un regalo de navidad muy inesperado: encontrar a alguien que te quiera.

El día 4 de enero les tengo el NaruSaku que este va a contar de 2 capitulos y Sakura le va a volver la jugada a Naruto XD. Dejen reviews adiós y feliz navidad (no fue muy bueno este capitulo pero hice lo que pude)


	8. NaruSaku: Me comparan con una tetona

Inicio de año, nuevos proyectos tengo pero no sin antes terminar este fic de la mejor manera que se XD, quiero antes que nada que agradecerles a los que han comentado en este fic, ya que sin ustedes no hubiera continuado Gracias. (Hubo unos cambios con respecto a lo que tenía pensado antes XD).

NaruSaku: Me comparan con una Tetona.

Todo inicia el sábado a las 9:00 AM, en un parque que es igual de grande que el estadio Maracaná del Brasil, situado a un lado de la shippu konoha gakuen den, ahí los 7 chavos se reunieron para dar inicio a su apuesta.

-Muy bien pues que tengan suerte y yo voy a buscarla- dijo Neji con un poco de nerviosismo y se despidió de los demás.

-Esta bien yo también la voy a buscar- dijo Kiba con un poco de seriedad.

Los demás ni siquiera se despidieron debido a que estaban más concentrados en sus citas respectivas aunque eso era muy extraño por parte de Gaara y de Sasuke.

Para Naruto era como un sueño hecho realidad, poder tener una cita con su chica soñada no era cualquier cosa, mientras se dirigía a la casa de la pelirrosa, el rubio pensó de manera muy impresionante:

_Increíble, tengo una cita con Sakura-Chan, por fin, desde que la conocí, me pareció muy bonita, inteligente, con mucho colmillo para hacer las cosas, espero no arruinarla._

_Mientras en la casa de Sakura, la ojiverde estaba desayunando tranquilamente con su familia excepto su padre ya que este se iba a trabajar desde la 4:00 am._

-¿Ya terminaste tu tarea Sakura?- dijo su madre (la típica madre que te pregunta si ya hiciste todo lo que te pide como 100 veces)

-Si, mamá, ya me lo preguntaste un millón de veces,- dijo Sakura refunfuñando.

-Solo quiera saber hija, dijo su madre calmada como siempre.

- bueno, luego nos vamos, regreso como a las 17:00- dijo Sakura muy tranquila.

-Con cuidado, hija- dijo su madre, Sakura cerró la puerta y se dirigió al parque con mucha calma para dar una vuelta, no había prisa, en eso suena su celular y no tardo en contestar.

_-Hola Ino cerda._

_-Hola frentuda, ¿Cómo estas?_

_-Bien, oye y como esta Sasori._

_-Ya esta mejor, mañana sale del hospital y ¿te digo una cosa?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Que ya somos novios! No te parece que es lo mejor._

_-Si, espero que sean felices._

_-Yo también, bueno te dejo que tengo que atender la florería, adiós frentuda._

_-Adiós Ino cerda._

Sakura siguió con su camino, pero se empezó a deprimir porque cada vez que iba a su casa escuchaba los mismos comentarios.

_Es bonita pero es muy mandona._

_No las tiene tan grandes como Hinata._

_Es muy gritona._

_Hinata es más dulce que ella._

_Hinata es más delicada que ella._

_Hinata no es una marimacha._

Esos comentarios siempre la hicieron sentir menos, creyendo que ella no es nadie comparada con Hinata, al llegar al parque, se sentó en la banca más cercana y ahí desbordo un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Acaso soy una broma para los chicos? Siempre me comparan con ella, que si ella esto, que si ella aquello, me siento mal- dijo Sakura sin parar de llorar, pero recordó que solo una persona se ha preocupado por ella muchas veces.

-Naruto, siempre me ha apoyado y siempre me ha hecho sentir mejor- dijo Sakura tratando de no llorar. Naruto la alcanzo a ver y decidió sorprenderla, se dirigió a ella con mucho silencio por detrás y le iba a dar un susto enorme.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!- grito Nartuo con todas sus fuerzas, Sakura se asusto mucho que sin darse cuenta quien era, le propino un buen puñetazo en la cara causando que el rubio cayera de manera inminente. Sakura al darse cuenta de que era Naruto empezó a hacer un berrinche enorme.

-¡NARUTO, ERES UN IDIOTA, NO ME VUELVAS A ASUSTAR DE ESA MANERA!- grito Sakura al rubio.

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan, no era mi intención asustarte de esa manera- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa al final y agarrándose la cabeza. Pero se percato a de Sakura tenia los ojos muy rojos.

-Sakura-chan, ¿estas bien? Tienes los ojos rojos- dijo Naruto preocupado por Sakura.

-Nada, estoy bien, de veras- dijo Sakura dándole la espalda al rubio, pero Naruto era muy insistente.

-Sakura, dime soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mi- dijo Naruto queriendo saber que le pasa a la pelirrosa, pero antes de que Sakura le pudiera decir, algún pendejo que estaba en cerca de ellos se atrevió a decir algo que hizo que Naruto se enojara mucho y que Sakura llorara de manera incontrolable.

-Yo que tu, amigo me conseguía a una que si tenga senos y que se femenina en vez de perder mi tiempo con una marimacha- dijo aquel joven de manera cruel y despiadada, tal fue el comentario muy duro que Sakura se fuera del lugar llorando muy fuerte, Naruto al ver como se iba, se enojo tanto que de manera inesperada se le abalanzo al joven con mucha furia y dándole golpes muy sólidos.

-¡NO LE VUELVAS A DECIR ESO MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- grito Naruto muy enfadado, después de eso se dedico a buscar a Sakura, ese comentario la lastimo demasiado.

-¡SAKURA!- grito Naruto por toda la calle, pero sin resultado, continuo su búsqueda. Mientras que Sakura se dirigió a su casa muy lastimada con ese comentario, entro a su casa azotando la puerta y dirigiéndose a su cuarto, su madre la vio con mucha tristeza y se preocupo mucho por ella que intento hablar con ella.

-Sakura, ¿estas bien hija?- dijo su madre muy angustiada.

-¡LARGATE, QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!- grito Sakura muy inconsolable. Su madre se preocupo demasiado que decidió pedir ayuda.

_En tanto, Naruto seguía buscando a Sakura, decidió llamar a Ino para saber si ella sabia algo._

_-Hola Naruto ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Ino, ¿has visto a Sakura?_

_-No, pero su mamá me hablo, dice que esta muy mal, voy a su casa._

_-¿Esta en su casa? Voy para allá._

_-De acuerdo te veo allá._

-Sakura-Chan- dijo Naruto esperando que ella este bien.

Jajajaja que creyeron que lo iba a terminar así, pues no, esta pareja es mi favorita y le hice 2 capítulos, luego se los traigo, dejen reviews.


	9. NaruSaku: Ya no estaras sola nunca más

El penúltimo capitulo de este fic jajaja.

NaruSaku: Ya no estarás sola nunca más.

Tanto Ino como Naruto llegaron a la casa de Sakura muy preocupados por ella, en especial Naruto después de ese espectáculo en el parque, la madre de Sakura lo invito a pasar y se dirigieron a la habitación de su hija.

-¿Señora? ¿Cómo esta Sakura?- pregunto Ino con un nudo en la garganta.

-No lo se, hace 2 horas estaba muy alegre y luego regreso rompiendo en llanto, no me deja entrar a su cuarto, por favor ayuden a mi hija- dijo la madre de la pelirrosa muy angustiada.

Ino decidió ir primero, toco la puerta pero o escucho nada, volvió a tocar y se escucho la voz de su amiga.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Sakura que estaba en su cama muy dolida.

-Soy yo Sakura, por favor abre la puerta- dijo la rubia.

-Esta abierto- dijo la pelirrosa tratando de no llorar más.

Ino entro con cuidado, vio como el cuarto de su amiga esta muy desordenado, ropa por todos lados, un florero hecho pedazos y una sakura muy deprimida, Ino se acerco a ella muy lentamente.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estas bien?- dijo la rubia.

-¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡QUE SI ESTOY BIEN!, ¡NO ME VES! RUBIA TARADA- grito Sakura con un enojo descontrolado, Ino dio unos pasos atrás, nunca la había visto tan enojada, después eso Sakura volvió a llorar pero ya no tanto como antes.

-Por favor, Sakura que tienes, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- dijo Ino con tal de hacer feliz a la ojiverde.

-E-Estoy sola y moriré sola- dijo Sakura con un poco de seriedad.

-¿Qué dices?, claro que no, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros, a mi, a Hinata, a Kiba, a Shikamaru, a Naruto- dijo la rubia sin entender a lo que se refería Sakura.

-No me refiero a eso, estoy SOLA- dijo Sakura haciendo énfasis a la palabra "sola"

-Ha, ya veo- dijo Ino bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué Ino? ¿Acaso yo me lo merezco? ¿Merezco este trato de los chicos?- pregunto Sakura a todas esas cuestiones.

-¡CLARO QUE NO SAKURA!, la mayoría de los chicos son unos idiotas, solo se fijan en lo físico, en cambio hay otros que si nos quieren y nos aprecian como Sasori y Naruto- dijo Ino para consolar a su amiga.

-Ino, vete por favor- dijo Sakura mirando a su amiga con una mirada llena de tristeza.

-Pero Sakura…

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ YAMANAKA!- grito la ojiverde, Ino no tuvo de otra que irse, no consiguió saber el porque su amiga estaba así, hasta por unos instantes no le importo, salió de la habitación con una cara de coraje, la madre de Sakura y Naruto querían saber que paso.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Mi hija esta bien? ¿Qué tiene?- pregunto la señora Haruno.

-No lo se señora, parece se que algo la puso en ese genio de demonio, no me dijo nada- dijo Ino muy seria, dejando a Naruto con la duda.

-Voy a entrar- dijo el rubio muy angustiado por ella.

-Naruto, te sugiero que no lo hayas, ella esta muy enojada- dijo Ino tratando de entrar en razón al rubio.

-No me importa, lo que importa es que Sakura-Chan este bien y nadie me va a impedir que hable con ella, ¿esta claro Ino?-dijo el rubio al borde de la histeria, se acerco a la puerta pero paso algo raro, la puerta no se abria, Sakura la había cerrado desde adentro, Naruto intento forzarla varias veces, Tanto la señora Haruno como Ino estaban muy intranquilas con la situación, después de varios intentos, por fin se abrió la puerta, pero Sakura no estaba, Naruto no entendía que pasaba pero observo algo en la habitación, una de las ventanas esta abierta , Naruto salió de la habitación corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, Ino lo vio muy apresurado e hizo su máximo esfuerzo para alcanzarlo.

Ya la calle, una Sakura inestable sentimentalmente pensó en las cosas que le habían dicho los chicos, en todas las frases que ellos habían dicho sobre ella y llego a la única conclusión que ella llego: La muerte. Sakura llego a al puente del parque, ahí fluía un rio, Sakura empezó a analizarlo, hizo una prueba lanzando una pequeña piedra, en efecto, el rio era muy profundo, por lo cual era su turno, vio que nadie estuviera en los alrededores, tomo una roca grande, se la amarro con una cuerda a la cintura y se puso en la orilla del puente para tirarse de ahí, para así acabar su dolor.

-Adiós a todos, espero ya no causarles más problemas con mi existencia.- dijo Sakura mirando al cielo, pero en ese instante cuando empezó a soltar la roca, escucho la voz del rubio.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!- grito el rubio, tratando evitar la locura de Sakura, ella volteo para verlo, soltó la roca llevándose a la pelirrosa con ella, Naruto intento detenerla pero no pudo hacerlo a tiempo, Sakura callo al rio sin freno alguno, Naruto al ver eso, sin pensarlo 2 veces salto para poder salvarla, Ino al llegar vio a Naruto zambullirse al agua, Ino fue a la orilla a esperar un señal, pasaron los minutos y nada, Ino estaba empezando a llorar, pero vio algo salir de la superficie, era Naruto tenia a Sakura en su espalda, empezó a nadar a donde Ino estaba, las fuerza de Naruto se empezaron a agotar pero con un ultimo esfuerzo llegaron a la orilla, Naruto puso a Sakura en tierra y empezó a darles respiración boca a boca, nada funcionaba.

-¡POR FAVOR SAKURA-CHAN RESPIRA!- dijo Naruto muy angustiado, no podía dejar de pensar que seria de su vida sin ella, empezó a llorar el rubio descontroladamente, Ino también empezaba a llorar, parecía que no había esperanza-¡SAKURA-CHAN!- grito Naruto con todas su fuerzas y algo paso, Sakura empezó a respirar, saco toda el agua que había tomada, le costo abrir los ojos pero reconoció a quien la rescato, le dio un nueva visión, Sakura se intento reincorporar al mundo pero esta muy débil.

-¿Pero que paso?- pregunto Sakura muy desorientada.

-Sakura-chan me alego que este con vida, pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué huiste? ¿Por qué querías suicidarte?- pregunto Naruto pidiendo una explicación, Sakura no pudo aguantar más y se lo tuvo que decir.

-¡PORQUE NADIE ME QUIERE!, ¡TODOS LOS CHICOS ME ODIAN, ME INSULTAN ME COMPARAN CON OTRAS Y YO YA NO QUIERO VIVIR! PREFIERO ESO A ESTAR SOLA- dijo muy fuerte Sakura.

-Sakura-chan eso es una estupidez, nadie que odia, tú eres única, eres lista, fuerte, preciosa, esos idiotas no ven más allá de lo físico y además tú nunca vas a estar sola, porque yo siempre voy a estar ahí, a tu lado porque te amo Sakura-Chan, siempre te he amado y haría lo que sea incluso si mi vida estuviera en riesgo- dijo Naruto hablando con el corazón.

-Naruto-kun, yo no…- Sakura fue interrumpida con un beso de Naruto aunque fue por poco tiempo.

-¿Por qué te detuviste Naruto?- pregunto Sakura.

-Es que, tiene agua de rio todavía- dijo Naruto disimulando una risilla, Sakura no le encontró la gracia y le dio una cacheada pero no tan fuerte como acostumbra.

-¡NARUTO-KUN!, pero te perdono- dijo Sakura muy calmada.

-Bueno Sakura-chan ¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto Naruto en el suelo aun aturdido por el golpe.

-Mmm, ya se- dijo la ojiverde tomando la mano del rubio y saliendo del lugar. Ino se quedo viendo como espectadora.

-Oye Sakura-chan ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Naruto muy impaciente.

-No te preocupes Naruto-Kun, iremos a disfrutar de la vida- dijo una Sakura muy distinta a la de hace muchas horas.

-Esa es la Sakura que yo amo- dijo Naruto recobrando el paso y en una maniobra extraña, se puso delante de Sakura y la cargo para que (según el) no se cansara.

Por fin después de 1000 años, termine el capitulo final (exceptuando el epilogo) pero espero que les guste, dejen reviews si les agrado nos vemos en el epilogo XDDD.


	10. Epilogo

Por fin termine si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Este va a hacer muy corto porque: yo quiero XD

Epilogo

**NejiTen**: Tanto Neji como Tenten están felices por estar con el otro, muchos vieron y se sorprendieron al ver a Neji Feliz, por lo cual consideraron que Tenten había domado al león Hyuga,

Cierto día cuando se encontraban en un parque de diversiones, Neji se encontró con la que alguna vez fue su novia, Umi, ella empezó a hablar con el diciéndole (la muy hija de $%&/""") que lo extraña que no ha dejado de pensar en el y que se daría una segunda oportunidad si el desea, pero Neji no es tonto y le dice sus verdades junto con Tenten a esa tipeja, como esa Neji ahora es feliz pero no sabe que le espera en un futuro.

**SasoIno**: Sasori al salir del hospital fue a la florería Yamanaka para sorprender a su ahora novia, tanto Ino como su madre, que después de recapacitar lo que sucedió ese día comprendió que Sasori era una buena persona, le hicieron una fiesta por su recuperación, Sasori lucho por ella, enfrentándose a sus ex amigos y poniendo en riesgo su cuerpo por la rubia, muchas personas que los veían en la calle no vieron con agrado esa pareja, pero a ellos no les importaba.

En cuanto a Akatsuki, fueron arrestados, al ser vistos robando a una joven y con intentos de violación, el líder Pain, fue sentenciado a 13 años de prisión por autor intelectual de robos y violaciones y de efectuarlos, el resto fue condenado por 10 años por los mismos cargos.

**KibaHina**: Hinata sigue furiosa con Kiba, no lo quiere ver ni en pintura, por lo cual le pidió a su padre cambiarse de escuela por esa razón, el señor Hyuga lo piensa muy detenidamente, mientras Kiba intenta conseguir que Hinata lo perdone de cualquier forma, a raíz de esto, empezó a odiar a quien le hizo esto y ese alguien fue el joven Hyuga, lo cual lo hace distanciarse de los demás.

**ShikaTema**: La relación de Shikamaru y Temari esta en su pleno auge, al tiempo de que ya tuvieron relaciones sexuales de modo responsable, pero también tienen sus altibajos, hay sospechas de que Shikamaru esta con otra pero, al resolverse esa situación que fue solo un rumor, Shikamaru y Temari no desconfían del otro.

**GaaraMatsu**: Gaara es visto por la demás gente como un chico muy agresivo, pero a raíz de lo ocurrido en Nochebuena, se ha vuelto más amable, Matsuri empieza a sentirse más segura y ambos, aunque no estaban acostumbrados a que les llamaran novios, parecían que les iba bien, Gaara ya no volvió ver a ese joven que sigue siendo un misterio, cada Nochebuena, ellos participan en el festival donde se conocieron y se demuestran su amor.

**SasuKarin: **La situación de Karin ya esta tomando acciones legales contra su padre, poco después de que Sasuke y Karin salieran del hotel donde estaban hospedados, levantaron un denuncia al departamento de policías, que no el testimonio de Karin, la policía arresto al padre de Karin por violación y por corrupción de menores, Karin fue sometida a exámenes médicos por si tiene una ETS, lamentablemente se le detecto herpes , pero los doctores lo detectaron a tiempo antes de que la enfermedad fuera creciendo, la sometieron a tratamiento por 3 meses, Sasuke siempre estuvo con ella en todo momento, al cabo de esos 3 meses, la enfermedad se había destruido, y no volvería a presentar esos síntomas , en cuanto a la operación de su madre, el departamento de salud le pago la operación a la madre de Karin, después de todo lo ocurrido, Karin por fin tuvo lo que quería: un vida normal y alegre.

**NaruSaku: **Naruto por fin esta con la chica de sus sueños y Sakura por fin tiene a alguien que la quiere, ahora ella no se deja llevar por lo que dicen lo imbéciles que creen que ella no es bonita, ambos estuvieron muy juntitos, Naruto le prometió a Sakura que no importa que suceda, el siempre será su héroe, y Sakura también le prometió que lo amaría hasta la muerte.

Al final, los 7 jóvenes se reunieron para decidir que paso con la apuesta, el resultado fue que todos renunciaron a ella porque razones obvias y agarraron los 100 yenes que tenían en una caja y los pusieron en una obra de caridad para personas con capacidades diferentes.

FIN

Aquí termina este fic, espere que les haya gustado, me despido de ustedes por ahora XD, dejen reviews


End file.
